Far from over
by bnoelled16
Summary: What happens when Monica turns to Chandler for comfort? Can it work for them? find out! MONDLER *bad at making summaries*
1. Chapter 1: Stay

_**A/N Hey! This is my first story i have written. Sorry if the format is different! Please review with ideas or tips and critisim are helpful. It would help alot. Thanks! xo  
I don't own Friends.****  
**_  
Monica stood in her kitchen at the resturant frantically cooking.  
"Hey Monica, someone is here to see you." one of her colleges said.  
_Oh great. Just what I need. Someone interrupting me on my busiest night._ thought Monica. She wiped her brow and sighed. "Ok. Send them in."

Richard walked into the kitchen and looked at her with sad eyes.  
"Hey Monica," he said "can we talk in private?"  
"Sure sweetie!" she replied, excited to see her boyfriend. They walked into the back room of the kitchen. "Whats up?"  
"Monica, I just want to start out by saying i love you and I wouldn't want to do anything to hurt you ever but I don't think we should be dating anymore. I'm sorry but we just want different things." Richard said. "I'm really sorry Monica. And I'm sorry for disturbing you at work..." he trailed his voice off. He gave her a soft hug and a kiss on her forehead before he left the resturant.

Monica felt as though her legs were going to give out; Her knees shaking and barely able to hold her up. Her ears rang and she felt sick. She asked if she could leave early to go home. When she got back to her apartment, she fell against the door and to the floor and cried.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. She stood up and looked to see who it was. She peered through the peep-hole and saw it was Chandler. She wiped her tears before answering the door.  
"Hey Mon! Do you have any-" he began but saw that she had been crying. "what's wrong?" He stepped forward, closer to her.  
"Nothing." she replied slowly looking at the floor. "I don't want to talk about it. Not right now anyway." she looked up into his beautiful eyes and could see the concern he held in them.  
"Oh. Ok." he replied and he pulled her into a tight hug. She tucked her head into his shoulder and felt safe. After a minute of standing and hugging Chandler broke the silence. "Well I'm gonna go back. I hope you feel better." he said and kissed her forehead.  
He started to walk away but Monica grabbed his hand. "Chandler, can you stay? Please?"  
Chandler smiled sweetly "Sure Mon. Just let me go tell Joey I won't be home for a bit."

Chandler left Monica's apartment, walked across the hall, and opened his door. Joey was sitting in his chair throwing candy up and trying to catch it in his mouth.  
"Hey Joe, Mon didn't have any chips so I'm going to run to the store. Don't wait up."  
"Oh. Ok. Why don't you want me to wait up? Are you planning to meet somone?" Joey asked with a huge smile on his face  
"Uhm.. You could say that.." Chandler replied.  
"All right buddy." Joey said. "if you do meet someone tell me who she is! And it better not be Janice!"  
"It won't be! I don't think I could ever handle that laugh again." Chandler laughed quietly to himself as he shut their apartment door.

He walked across the hall over to Monica's. He took a deep breath and softly knocked on her door. She opened it and let Chandler into her apartment. He walked over and sat down at her table as she locked the door.


	2. Chapter 2: The same

_**A/N Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing! more reviews means more updates :) review tips and critisism as well. It will help a lot thanks :)  
I dont own Friends.**_

"Mon why did you lock the door? Won't Rachel need to get in when she gets home?" Chandler asked a little confused.  
"No she is staying at Ross's tonight. And i locked the door because what if Ross comes over with Rachel. We don't want him to get the wrong idea." Monica replied as she swiftly walked over to Chandler.  
"Oh right. Do you want to watch some tv?" Chandler asked and stood up. He put his arm around Monica's shoulders and walked her over to the couch and sat her down. He began to walk over to turn the tv on when Monica grabbed his hand.  
"I don't want to watch TV right now. Can we just talk?" She looked into his eyes.  
"Sure" he sat down and put his arm around her. She leaned into him and put her head onto his chest and closed her eyes. For some reason, this felt right to her. She had never felt this comfortable with someone. Not even Richard.

They talked for hours, Monica mainly talking and Chandler listening. She sat facing him, her arm holding her head up. She told him what happened earlier that day and why she had been crying before he came over. Chandler felt enraged for Richard to come while she was working and insisted on going to talk to him. Monica told him it wasn't necessary and that she wasn't ever going to go back with him.

He felt himself become relieved at those words. Was he falling for Monica Or did he always feel this way about her? He thought for a minute about her and all those times it was just him and her hanging around. She was so beautiful. The way she smiled. The way she would comfort people.

He _had_ always felt this way.

Monica was finished talking and propped her feet onto the coffee table and yawned. Chandler snaked his arm behind Monica. He looked down at her as she was drifted in and out of sleep. She woke for a minute to see Chandler looking at her. She looked up into his eyes, his beautiful blue eyes and felt herself being lost. She sat up and leaned closer into him.

"Chandler, I have never been so comfortable with a man in my life. But with you, I feel right. And thank you for being here for me and listening." She kissed his cheek and pulled away looking deep into his eyes.

He brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her lips softly. He was expecting her to pull away and have a different reaction but she leaned into the kiss putting a little more force. She climbed onto his lap and put her arms around his neck. She pulled herself away and nuzzled her head into his neck and kissed softly a few times.

"Monica, I feel the same way." She stopped and looked up at him surprised  
"You do?" she smiled softly.  
His heart beat wildly in his chest. "Urm, well yeah. I have for a while now. Every time I see you I feel happier. And every time I saw you with Richard it made me feel terrible. I should be the one with the most beautiful woman I know. And right now, I feel like this is right." he smiled and stared straight into her eyes. He swimingly beautiful blue eyes which were filling with tears of joy.  
"That is the sweetest thing I've ever heard." she kissed him passionately.  
She got off of him and stood up. She pulled him up, put her arms around his neck and kissed him again. She took his hand and led him into her room and Chandler pushed the door shut behind him.


	3. Chapter 3: Sick

_**A/N i was thinking about my story so i decided to update :) this took me a while to write. And I have somewhat of an idea on where I'm taking this story but I want to hear from you all what your ideas are :) I open to all suggestions. Well I don't want to bore you for long so here you go  
I don't own Friends**_

Monica layed her head onto Chandler's bare chest and watched as the clock switched from 4:59 to 5:00 am.

"Hey Mon. Urm. You know, I would hate for this to be a one time thing." Chandler spoke in a soft tone but louder than a whisper, as he smoothed her hair.  
"I would too. But do you mean this as a relationship thing or friends with benefits thing?" Monica asked putting her arm on his chest and put her chin on her arm so she was facing Chandler. She could only see half of his face; the side being lit up by the faint street-lights and moonlight streeming through her window. Her heart was beating so fast, waiting for him to answer.  
"Well I know you just got out of a relationship so I don't want to rush you into anything."  
"Oh." she said and tilted her head down.  
He looked at her "But I really really like you and I want a relationship with you." he smiled.  
"Oh!" she layed her head back onto his chest. "I would like that," she said through a yawn. "night Chandler."  
"Night Mon." he kissed her forehead and rubbed her back.

Chandler layed in her bed, Monica sleeping soundly in his arms, and stared at the ceiling thinking. Were they in a relationship? He was hoping they were. He layed there thinking about it as he too drifted into sleep.

When Chandler woke up, Monica wasn't there. He looked all over the room but didn't see her. Her clock read 10:30 am. He hopped out of her bed and grabbed one of her robes. He peered out the door and saw Monica standing in the kitchen. He rubbed his eyes and walked into her living room.

"Morning Monica!" Chandler said in a half awake, half asleep cheerful voice. She chuckled at site of Chandler wearing a pink robe. "Hey Chandler, I think that robe is showing a little too much." she said still laughing.

"Oh." he wrapped himself in a blanket. "Aren't you going to be late for work?" he asked pointing to the clock.

"well no, I called in sick." Monica replied with a sly smile on her face. "I though that it would be better since I stayed up all night. Pancake?" she offered.

"No you're sick remember!" Chandler said with a joking tone. "well if you're home sick I better call in sick to, considering I was supposed to be at work an hour ago." he went over to the phone and started to dial his office. As he was speaking on the phone, someone was trying to get into the apartment.

_**A/N I know these are annoying but it's a way to get info out :) and I just want to know if these chapters are too short.? **_


	4. Chapter 4: breakfast

**_A/N woah! 2 updates within 2 hours lucky people ;) anyway please keep reading and reviewing! each review makes me so happy :) BTW I don't own Friends._**

"Who-who is it?" Monica asked.

"It's me, Mon! Open your door! I'm starving!" Joey pleaded. "O-okay. Just a second" she stammered.

Oh crap, thought Monica. She turned to Chandler. "Hide!" she said in a demanding whisper. Chandler put the phone down and began to run into Monica's room but tripped and landed hard on the floor. He jumped up and ran into her room and shut the door behind him quietly. Monica turned around and walked towards the door. She unlocked it and saw Joey standing there in his pajamas and his hair messed up.

"I smelled food. What are you making?" Joey asked looking around Monica. He lightly pushed her out of the way and walked over to the table. "Ooh pancakes!" he said as he shoveled one into his mouth. "Mon, what was the loud bang i heard before I came in?" he asked with his mouth full.

"Oh, something fell over. Why aren't you eating breakfast at your apartment?" she asked. Just then she saw her bedroom door open and saw Chandler emerge. Monica's eyes got real wide. He put his finger up to his lips in a shushing motion. He tiptoed quietly across the floor and into the bathroom.

"Well we have no food and Chandler was supposed to go to the store but he didn't come back. I think he met up with someone." Joey said confidently. Monica rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, last night I went into the hallway to see if Chandler was out there and I heard you talking to someone and it was definately a guy. Did you and Richard..?"

"No." Monica cut him off. "I was alone." she looked at the ground nervously.

"But I heard a guys voice. And if it wasnt Richard..?" Joey gasped "You're cheating on Richard!"

"No I'm not Joey! Why would you think that? Besides Richard and I broke up yesterday."

"Oh Mon. I'm sorry." he stood up annd hugged her. "But if Richard wasn't here last night, then who was?"


	5. Chapter 5: So Much Better Than Work

**_A/N sorry I've kept you waiting :) I don't own Friends _**

"Joey. No one was here." Monica said sweetly but firm. Joey and Monica both jumped when they heard the toilet flush from the bathroom and Chandler came out.

"Hey buddy!" Joey said. "Why didn't you come home last night?" he asked confusion in his voice.

"I, uh, I went to the store and saw someone I knew. She invited me back to her place and we just sat and talked and caught up. Well I left her place and I Heard Monica in the kitchen so I came over here and we talked and I feel asleep on the couch." he said calmly. "Oh yeah Monica, thanks again." he winked when Joey turned away, making Monica blush slightly.

"Joe, are you done with this?" she asked pointing to his plate. He nodded and Monica put his plate in the sink and began to wash it.

Joey stood up and stretched. "Well I'm going to head back. Got a big audition today." he said in a happy tone. "See you later Mon! Bye Chandler. Wish me luck!" he exclaimed as he shut her apartment door.

Chandler walked over to Monica, who was still washing Joey's plate, and wrapped his arms around her waist. She couldn't help but smile. She shut the water off and slowly put the plate off to the side, she couldn't move from Chandler's embrace. In fact, she didn't want to move.

"So, Mon," Chandler whispered into her ear. "What are we going to do today?" he asked sweetly turning her to face him. He took her hands gingerly into his and entwined their fingers. Her hands were so soft and were still a little damp and soapy.

"Well I don't know, but i think we will figure something out." she reached up and put her hands around his neck. He leaned down and tenderly kissed her lips.

He pulled away and looked at this beautiful woman. "So much better than work" He leaned down and kissed her again

_**A/N Sorry if my writing is a little messed up I've been writing this from my iPod :)**_


	6. Chapter 6: Movie

_**A/N I love getting new reviews :) if you really like it recommend it to people! Thank you all who have read it and I would love to hear some of your ideas :) I don't own Friends**_

Chandler layed in Monica's bed staring at the ceiling. He looked over at her clock and saw that it was 2:30 pm. He climbed out of her bed gently so he would not wake her. She looked so peaceful with the sheet draped over her body, almost looking like a Greek goddess. He slipped on his pants and went into her living room. The room was dark. Chandler pushed a small part of the drapes open. It was raining or at least it had been. He heard a small creek and saw Monica appear from her room out the corner of his eye. He closed the curtain and turned to face her.

"Hi." she said with a faint but noticeable smile. She was wearing Chandlers work shirt he had worn the other night when he came over and was messing with one of the buttons. Her hair was strewn around like she had just stepped in from a bad wind storm.

He couldn't help but smile at her. "Hey." he walked toward her and softly grabbed her arm that was raised to mess with the button. "You know you have to most beautiful hands I've ever seen." he brought her hand up to his cheak and kissed her fingertips.

This made Monica blush. She had so many different feelings come over her at once. It made her stomach turn, but in a good way, it made her feel secure and not alone. It made her happy and wanting more.

He stopped kissing her fingertips and brought her close, their bodies pressing against each other. "So, what are we going to do now?" he asked as he ran his hand slowly up and down the small of her back.

"We could watch TV or a movie." she said pointing over to the couch. He nodded his head and walked over to the couch and sat down. He patted the couch next to him as a call for her to come sit down. She ran over and plopped down. He reached over grabbed the remote to turn the tv on. He flipped it on to a channel that was playing a black and white movie. Monica rested her head on Chandlers shoulder. He put his arm around her.

After several minutes of staring at the tv Chandler spoke. "Mon, are you cold?" she hadn't even noticed she was shaking.

"Oh, yeah. It's really cold in here. I'll be right back." she stood up and walked into her room. A few seconds later she came out and had her comforter from her bed. She sat down and wrapped herself and Chandler in the blanket. She scooted closer to Chandler and put her legs over his.

_**A/N I know this isn't much of a cliffhanger but you know. Haha anyway I promise the next chapter will be up soon so stick around :) and I can't really continue the way I want because of the rating but that's ok anyway thank you for reading :)**_


	7. Chapter 7: Is It Love?

_A/N** ok not much to really say.. But thanks for the reviews it makes my day 3x better more reviews=more updates :) *brief language* I don't own Friends**_

"Well," said Chandler. "bet you never did that before." he looked over at Monica with a big smile on his face. The blanket was wrapped around her tightly. She gave a soft laugh and looked at Chandler with an equally large smile.

"No." she said. She layed her head back and closed her eyes and thought.

She was so happy, more happy than when she was with Richard. Richard. Why did he have to ruin her work day? That's the first time she thought of that bastard since Chandler cheered her up 2 days earlier. Chandler. What a great friend, well more than friend now. And maybe now her mother would be happy with her. No she probably wouldn't but how would the group take this? Rachel wouldn't care, she would be happy for her. So would Joey and Phoebe. But what about Ross? Oh crap.

"Ross." Monica said quietly and sat up.

"What?" Chandler asked dazed and looked at her confused.

"Ross. What if Ross finds out about us, what we're doing. I mean he wouldn't be ok with this. Would he? You're his best friend! He would kill me! Actually he would kill you! I don't think I could deal with that. I- I don't know h-" Monica was starting hyperventilating when Chandler cut her off.

"Monica, honey, calm down! We don't have to tell anyone, we can share it to the others when we are ready. I don't want to ruin what we have going on." he leaned forward and gave her forehead a kiss. She looked down and fidgeted with the blanket. "What do we have going on? Other than sleeping together. Are we- are we dating?" she asked quietly.

"I- I'm not sure. Do- do you want to date?" he asked. His heart was beating quickly waiting, for what seemed to be an eternity, for her answer.

"Yes." she said. Chandler's heart skipped a beat. "But, I don't want to ruin our friendship by dating."

Chandler sat in silence for a minute. He turned to her and grasped her hands lightly and pulled them in close. "Well, Monica, I think it will work out. We already know a lot about each other so there really isn't anything new to share, but I think we can make it work."

She could tell he was being sincere. She searched his eyes, looking for doubt but couldn't find any. "Ok." she agreed. He pulled her into a tight hug and kissed the tip of her nose. He wanted so badly to tell her he loved her. He always had. He almost said something about it but refrained. It wasn't the right time.

He pulled away from and looked into her eyes before telling her he had to go. As she watched him get the rest of his clothes she couldn't help but think to herself. She wanted to tell him how she felt, but she couldn't. She just got out of a relationship with Richard, the man she thought she was going to marry. She loved Chandler, she really did, but she felt that telling him now would send him running away and make him go all Chandler on her. She didn't want that.


	8. Chapter 8: I love you

**_A/N thank you do much for reviews and favorites and follows! Love them so much :) I don't own friends_**

Monica sat in silence on the couch still wrapped in the blanket in a daze. She'd been day dreaming for at least 3 hours, the tv providing background noice. In the past 2 days, she has had a boyfriend who broke up with her and then gained a new one. She couldn't stop thinking of him! His smile, the way he looked at her with caring eyes, the way he treated her, the way he made little snorting sounds when he slept. It was adorable!

The door opened and Rachel walked in.

She set her purse on the table and walked into her room. "Hey Monica!" she spoke from her room. "Sorry I haven't been home these past couple of days, I was staying with Ross." she had a smile when she came out from her room and looked at Monica who was still in a daze. "Mon? Are you ok?" she asked going over to Monica. She sat on the coffee table and put her hand on Monica's knee.

"Hm? Oh yeah I'm fine. Actually I'm perfect!" she exclaimed snapping out of her daze. "What time is it?" she asked

"Oh, uh 9:30." she said as she looked at her watch. "Did Richard come over while I was gone?" Rachel asked. Monica grew weeriy. Should she tell Rachel about what happened between her and Richard? More importantly about her and Chandler. She shook her head no pulling the blanket tight to her. Hopefully she didn't see it was Chandlers short she was still wearing.

"Oh. What happened?" she asked. Monica began to share what happened that Thursday night at her restaurant. How Richard came in unannounced and how Chandler cheered her up. She wasn't going to tell Rachel that she and Chandler slept together. It was just going to be her and Chandlers secret.

"What an ass!" Rachel yelled as she hopped off the coffee table. She sat next to Monica and put her arm around her and pulled her into a hug. "Wait, if Richard broke up with you then why are you perfect?"

Monica looked away from Rachel's gaze and spoke simply and quietly "No reason, I guess." she spoke even softer than before "I can't share." Rachel gave her a look as if she was insane. The phone began to ring and Monica picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, can I talk to Rachel?" Ross. She handed the phone to Rachel and she ran into her room and shut the door behind her. Monica sighed and stood up to stretch. She drug her comforter back into her room and threw it carelessly on her bed. She put a pair of her favorite sweatpants on and tied her hair up into a ponytail. She quietly slipped on her shoes and put a sweatshirt on over Chandler's shirt.

She tiptoed out of her room and across the apartment. She wrote Rachel a note that simply stated Monica was going to the park for a walk. She slipped out the door and shut it behind her. She gently knocked on the guys apartment door and her heart felt as if it was beating out of her chest. A familiar face opened the door to greet her.

"Hi." Chandler said as she stood in his doorway.

"Joey home?" she asked shifting her weight slightly.

"Nope." he smiled and pulled her into his apartment. He shut the door and pulled her into a tight embrace. They stood hugging for what really was a few minutes, but to them it was a lifetime.

He pulled away and looked at her. He leaned down and gingerly brushed his lips upon hers. He pulled away and smiled, teasing. She got on her tiptoes and kissed him passionatly. He made her way down down her neck, kissing her jawline.

"Oh god, Chandler. I love you!" Monica said lustfully. Chandler pulled away and looked at her. Realizing what she said, both hands flew to her mouth.

"What?" Chandler asked.


	9. Chapter 9: caught in the moment

_**A/N thanks for reading xox I don't own Friends**_

"What?" Chandler asked pulling away from her.

Monica panicked, her hands still over her mouth, eyes wide with fear. She moved her hands slowly to her sides. "I- I'm s-sorry." she stuttered. "I shouldn't have said that. I mean I ju-" Chandler grabbed her arms and kissed her lips to quiet her. He pulled back and looked at her face. It was a look of relief and confusion. She started to speak but Chandler put his finger to her lips.

"It's ok. I was going to say it earlier but I thought you wouldn't be ready because you just went through a break up. I think you were just caught up in the moment and-" Monica's turn to interrupt.

"But that's the thing. I wasn't caught up in the moment. I don't know I felt like saying it because, Chandler, I do love you so much. First, I loved you in a friend way, because you and Ross are best friends. And then the other night when you kept me company, and I looked into your eyes, I saw something in them I've never seen before especially from you. I want to stare into them forever."

Chandler looked at her suprised at what she was saying. Now he was going to suprise her. "Monica. I love you too. I have for a while now. I'm not sure how long exactly but I knew I liked you differently from Rachel and Phoebe. Sure they are great and amazing friends, but, you," he grabbed her hands "you make me smile everytime I see you. And I know we have only been dating for all of 6 hours but I've known you better than other girls I've dated and never said that I love them. But I love you."

By the time he had finished talking Monica's eyes were glistening with tears that hadn't fallen yet. He welcomed her into his arms. They were pressed up against each other, as close as they could be, their forheads pressed against one anothers. Nothing could destroy this moment. Even if Ross were to walk in.

"Are we going to tell the others?" Chandler asked whispering closely to her ear.

"Do you want Ross to kill you" she said. He shuddered and pulled himself back and looked at her. "What? He would try. We slept together, more than once, and we've been dating for 6 hours and already said we love each other. He would flip." Chandler thought for a brief second and nodded his head.

They stood in silence, holding each other. Chandler leaned down and kissed Monica. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and jumped into his arms. He carried her to his room and layed her down gently.


	10. Chapter 10: Oh my God

_**A/N thanks everyone who has been following and favoriting and reviewing my story :) and if you we're looking forward to what Chandler was going to show Monica, sorry but I had to change it; couldn't think of anything.. :P ok we'll onto the story! I don't own friends.**_

**_One Month __Later** _

Chandler walked into Monica's apartment and put her mail on the table. Monica came out of her room and walked over to Chandler.

"Hey sweetie!" Chandler said as he leaned to kiss her cheek. "Hi." She spoke quietly. "What's wrong?" he asked putting his finger under her chin and lifting her head slightly.

"Hm? Oh nothing hun. Everything is fine." she said changing her mood almost instantly. She pecked his cheek and grabbed her jacket. "I'm going to go grocery shopping. Be back later!" She kissed him on the lips grabbed her purse and left the apartment. She closed the door behind her a breathed a sigh of relief. She reached into her purse and grabbed her beeper and beeped Rachel.

Rachel met up with her at Central Perk. She walked in and saw Monica sitting on the couch drinking coffee.

"Hey Mon!" Rachel said as she came up beside her. "You ready?" Monica nodded her head and gulped down the rest of her coffee and they left Central Perk.

When they returned back to their apartment, Rachel went in first. "Coast is clear!" She called out into the hallway. Monica came in and sat the bags on the table. "Rache, I'm not sure if I can do this!" Rachel moved over to her friend and gave her a hug.

"I know, I know sweetie, but you have to and you know when Chandler finds out he's going to-"

"Freak?" Monica interrupted.

"Well probably, but he will be there for you. And what are you so unsure about? All you got to do is pee on a stick!" Rachel said trying to lighten the mood. Monica gave a slight smile that soon faded.

"Yeah. You're right. Ok well I'm going to do this." she grabbed the brown paper bag from the table and clutched it close to her chest. "Wish me luck." She said solemnly. She walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

When she finished she came out of the bathroom and had the pregnancy test in one hand and the box in the other. She sat down on the table and with shaking hands put the test and box on the table.

"How many minutes do we wait for?" Rachel asked leaning over Monica to read the box. "Five minutes." Rachel pulled a chair next to Monica and put her arm around her.

They waited patiently and jumped when the timer went off. "You ready?" Rachel asked. Monica looked at her friend and shook her head. "I'm so nervous."

"Me too, sweetie." Monica reached out with unsure, unsteady hands and picked up the test. "I can't look. Rache, look for me?" She shoved the test into Rachel's hand. Rachel flipped over the test and read it.

"Oh my god."


	11. Chapter 11: Promise?

_**A/N I'm sorry to say but this is coming very close to the end :( should only be about 15 chapters but maybe I won't end it there. Maybe 20. I don't know yet. Haha ok so onto the story I don't own friends** __  
_

"Oh my god." Rachel said and jumped up from the table.

"What? What is it Rachel?" She held up the stick. At first Monica couldn't comprehend what was happening. She blinked a few times and grabbed it from Rachel's hands. She held it and stared and the little pink plus.

"Maybe it's false-positive. I'm going to go take the other ones." Monica rushed into the bathroom and came out a few minutes later with 2 tests. Another five minutes of waiting and 2 more positives.

"I'm going to be a mom!" She exclaimed. She hugged Rachel tightly. She was happy but terrified at the same time.

"Oh my god! I can't believe this! You know you're going to have to tell the others about you and Chandler first Before you spring this news on them. But oh my god! Monica, I really can't believe this!"

"Can't believe what?" Chandler said walking into the apartment. Monica hid the tests behind her back and Rachel took the boxes from the table. Chandler looked at them confused but shook it off. Monica swiftly handed Rachel all 3 tests and gave her a look.

"Ok. Well I have someplace to be. I will see you guys later. Bye Chandler!" Rachel said and leaned over "good luck, Mon." She whispered. She left the apartment and Monica to talk to Chandler.

"So what were you two talking about before I came in?" He said walking over to Monica to kiss her.

"Uhm, well, you know stuff. Not important stuff."

He laughed, hugged her, and shook his head. "Monica Geller I know when you're lying. Now come on, tell me." He smiled and she frowned breaking free from his hug. She walked out the apartment and saw Rachel against the wall.

She came back in, the tests in her back pocket, and walked nervously in front of Chandler, bitting her lip.

"Come on just tell me, please?" He reached up and touched her shoulder.

She sighed. "Alright. But promise not to freak out?"

"Promise."

"Ok. Well, I'm late by a few weeks and today Rachel and I went to the store and bought pregnancy tests." She reached behind and pulled one from her pocket and handed it to Chandler. His eyes were huge with fear.

He tried to say something but his voice seemed to be broken. He finally choked out "Maybe it's false-positive?" She reached behind her and took the other two out and handed them to him. He took a small step back and found it difficult to breathe.

"Chandler, you promised you wouldn't freak out!"

"I'm not freaking out! Who said I was freaking out? I'm perfectly calm!" He said his voice an octave higher than normal. "I'm going to go for a walk." He rushed out of the apartment and of own the stairs and out the building. He walked for a few hours to let it all sink in and decided to go back.

He slowly walked up the stairs and knocked on apartment 20. Monica opened the door slowly. He pushed past the door and grabbed Monica and kissed her passionately. She melted into his kiss putting more force. He pulled away from her and looked at here eyes which were the brightest blue he had ever seen and were puffy from crying.

"Monica I love you. And I will do anything for you and our baby." He looked down and gingerly put his hand on her abdomen.

"I love you too!" He kissed her again. She pulled herself away and sighed. She hugged him tightly. "Now we have to tell the others."


	12. Chapter 12: Telling Ross

_**A/N how do you all like it so far? Love it hate it? Let me know ;) I don't own friends**_

A week later everyone was gathered in the girls apartment. Joey had already found out from Rachel but he hadn't told anyone. Ross and Rachel were in the living room sitting in the chair together, Phoebe and Joey were on the couch. Monica and Chandler were in the kitchen talking about how they were going to tell everyone.

"Guys, I have an announcement." Monica announced slowly walking into the living room. Chandler walked in behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. He looked over at Ross and saw the confused look on his face. "Ok well when Richard broke up with me about a month ago Chandler came over and comforted me. We started dating the next day and have been going behind your backs. I'm sorry about that by the way." Everyone, except Rachel, was shocked. "Well, now, I've found out that I'm-I'm pregnant."

Ross's face was red with anger.

"Chandler Muriel Bing I'm going to kill you!" Everyone jumped from Ross's voice which boomed across the apartment. He tried to get up but Rachel pushed him down. He gave her a look and struggled to get her off of him.

"Muriel?" Phoebe asked looking at Chandler. He shrugged and looked down embarrassed "Anyway aw you guys!" she hopped up and gave Monica and Chandler hugs.

"Dibs on Godfather!" Joey called raising his arm.

Phoebe turned to Joey and pointed her finger at him. "Hey you can't call dibbs! That's not fair!"

While Phoebe and Joey fought over godparent spots, Monica and Chandler went over to Ross and Rachel. Ross was still trying to fight Rachel off.

"I can not believe you Chandler! How could you? It's my sister And you're supposed to be my best friend! And now she is pregnant?! I can't even look at you! And you know you would be a dead man if Rachel didn't stop me." Chandler rolled his eyes. "What? you know I took karate. And I could just-"

"Ross, stop!" Monica said cutting him off. "I love him." She wrapped her arms around his waist and he put his arm around her and pulled her tight.

"Yeah and I love her."

Ross at his sister and then his friend. His eyes darted back and forth between them suspiciously and then his mood changed completely. "Aw my sister and my best friend! Rachel why aren't you as shocked?"

She looked around and back at Ross. "I already knew." She shrugged and stood up. "What?! How? When?!" He asked with a high pitched voice.

"We'll about 3 weeks ago, I was coming into the apartment but I heard 2 people talking so I stood and listened and they were talking about when they were going to tell people about them. So I came into the apartment and saw Chandler and Monica. They said they were talking about something to do with his job and I told them I knew. Then they told me everything. And I was shocked and they made me promise not to tell."

Ross looked at her, eyes bugged and his jaw dropped. Chandler and Monica nodded their heads. "Sorry Ross." rachel bent over and kissed his cheek.

It took half of the night for Ross to get used to Monica and Chandler. He would stare at them through the corner of his eye and when one of them would look, he darted his eyes away. It was obvious though.

At about 11, everyone decided to go home. Rachel had gone with Ross and left Monica and Chandler alone.

They were sitting on the couch; Monica's legs on Chandlers lap. "Well that wasn't so bad." Monica breathed. Chandler nodded and leaned forward to rub his temples. Monica yawned. "Well I'm tired! Me and this baby need our rest!" She winked and stood up to stretch. "Care to join me?" She asked holding out her hand.

He accepted her hand and she pulled him off the couch. She kissed his lips and walked into the bedroom, Chandler close behind.


	13. Chapter 13:Too early for this

_**A/N thank you all for reading, reviewing, and following! It means so much to me so thank you! :) This is the last chapter, sorry! maybe I will do some kind of follow up chapter;) let me know what you think! (: I don't own friends. (Takes place two weeks after they told everyone) **_

Monica rolled over and looked at the clock. 2:13 am. _Ugh, it is to early for this_. Her morning sickness had been coming earlier and earlier each day._  
_

She sat up and groaned. She carefully got up from the bed, making sure not to wake Chandler. A sharp shooting pain hit her lower back, making her catch her breath in her throat. _That was new_. She stumbled over to the dresser and leaned on it for support until she caught her breath again. She shook it off and slipped out the bed room door.

She tiptoed over to the kitchen and got a glass out. She went over the the refrigerator and got out a carton of orange juice. As she poured herself a drink, her abdomen started to ache and she got nauseous. But this didn't feel like her normal morning sickness. Then again, everything was new to her.

She slowly drank her juice and walked over to the couch. She sat down and put her feet up on the coffee table. Another sharp pain that made her sit up quickly. She drew in a sharp breath and waited for it to go away.

She turned the tv on and flipped through the channels. Suddenly, she became very tired and weak. She fell asleep curled in a ball, her head resting on the arm of the couch.

When Monica woke up, she was drenched in sweat. She was so cold, she was shaking. She looked up from her spot to the clock. 4:27 am. She huffed. She climbed off the couch, her head was spinning. She grabbed the blanket that was on the back of the chair. She wrapped herself tightly. Just when she was started to drift back into sleep, a third pain.

This time it was different. The pain didn't go away after a few seconds. It carried on for 5 minutes. It was unbearable and uncomfortable. She moaned and groaned, turning every way possible to get comfortable. Finally, the pain went away, but Monica felt something different.

Her heart skipped a beat as she ran to the bathroom.

~.~

Chandler woke up and felt an empty spot next to him. He rolled over and looked at the clock. 4:39 am. He rolled out of bed and sleepily rubbed his eyes. He shuffled to the bedroom door and opened it just in time to see Monica close the bathroom door. He walked over to the bathroom and almost tripped on the blanket she had thrown on the floor. He picked it up and layed it on the back of the chair. He walked back over to the bathroom and knocked on the door softly.

"Hey sweetie, you ok?" He said through a yawn. No answer. He tried opening the door but it was locked. She never locked it when she was getting sick. He knocked a little harder on the door. "Mon, sweetheart, are you ok?" He pushed his ear up close to the door trying to hear her. He heard a muffled quiet voice. "What? Monica I couldn't hear you. What did you say?" He jiggled the knob. "Please open the door." He said sweetly.

He heard a small whimper and sniff when the door unlock. She was as white as a ghost. He looked into her eyes. They were red and puffy and made the blue color stand out more. He cupped her cheek with his hand. She smiled but it soon faded. She grabbed his hand and lowered it. She looked down and Chandler followed her eyes. Her pants had a big blood stain on the crotch.

She spoke quietly and solemnly. "I lost the baby."


	14. Chapter 14: Hospital

_**A/N hey all! remember on the last chapter when i said it was a final chapter? Yeah I lied (: I couldn't leave it with that kind of a cliffhanger! I know you guys were probably sad with that chapter, but I didn't want to make it a 'happy ending' story But the other ones i will be doing will have happy endings. Thank you for reading and if you loved it and thanks for sticking through it! Please please pleaseee review this chapter, it took me FOREVER to write just so I could get it perfect! (the past 2 chapters I have looked up details on miscarriages so I could get it as accurate as possible) **_

_**I don't own Friends.**_

Chandler couldn't believe what she was saying. It wasn't making sense to him. "Wh-what?" He asked stammering. She slowly looked up. Her eyes red, tears half dried on her face. "I lost the baby. _Our_ baby" he pulled her into a tight hug. She leaned her head into his shoulder, and wept fiercely. He ran his hand through her hair to help calm her.

"Shh, shhh. Honey it's ok. We'll make it through." he kissed her forehead. "Change into some other pants and we'll go to the hospital. Okay?" She nodded and pulled apart from Chandler. She walked slowly into her bedroom and shut the door quietly. He had stayed strong for Monica, but now it was his turn. Tears streamed silently down his face. _How? Why? Why did this happen? _he thought. He heard the door open and swiftly wiped his years away. He grabbed Monicas coat and wrapped it around her. They walked silently down to the street._  
_

Chandler hailed a cab and told the driver to take them to the hospital. At the hospital, they had to sign some papers after explaining what had happened. They guided Monica and Chandler to were they would take an ultrasound. They got her set up and she waited impatiently while the nurse squeezed the goo on he stomach. As they took the test, chandler held tightly onto Monica's hand. He glanced at her and she glanced back. Both had pain in their eyes. The nurse searched all over Monicas abdomin but found nothing. She looked solemnly at Monica and Chandler and shook her head. The nurse shut the machine off and left.

Chandler stood up and turned and walked to get Monica's coat that was laying on a chair across the room. He turned back around and saw Monica on the edge of the seat. Her elbows were on her knees and her head resting between her hands. He walked over a placed his hand on her back. Without looking up, she wiped her eyes a sniffed.

He brought her into a hug and kissed her forehead. She stood up and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. She pulled from him. He placed her coat on her shoulders. They left the hospital and climbed into a cab.

Monica had fallen asleep in the cab. Chandler didn't want to wake her; he reached her and delicately lifted her from the cab. In a sleep state, she wrapped her arms around his neck and layed her head against Chandlers shoulder. He carried her up the stairs careful not to wake her. He unlocked her apartment door and carried her to her room and layed her on her back in bed. He tucked her under the covers and kissed her head.

She stood watching her sleep for a moment. Tears dried to her cheeks and a frown framed her normally smiling features. Even in her sleep, she looked like she was in pain and seeing her in pain broke Chandlers heart. He wished he could take it all away for her.

He sat beside sleeping Monica and stroked her hair. He didn't know why, but he was compelled to say something. He hadn't spoken about it to her all night. "Mon, I love you with all my heart. And seeing you in pain kills me. I wish that our baby wasn't taken away, even so early. I loved it. I know it probably sounds silly," he ran his hand nervously through his hair, "but I did. And, babe, I know you did too. and the others were so excited, it going to be difficult to tell them, but we' ll get through it." He leaned in and kissed her forehead. She sighed in her sleep and rolled onto her side. Chandler spoke in a voice barely above a whisper. "I love you, Monica, and someday, I promise you'll be my wife."


	15. Chapter 15: Final

_**A/N People asked me to do this so here it is! {PrincessConsuelaBnhmk please don't pull out your hair! Here's the epilogue :) } thank you everyone for reviewing! And everyone should thank kristyn139 because she convinced me to finish it and not end it at Chapter 13 :) thank you for supporting my story! i hope the epilogue gives you all goosebumps and enjoy! xo -B-**_

Monica sat on the floor by the window, her legs tucked close to her chest and her arms wrapped around her knees, and stared into the blue sky. 5 years ago, she wouldn't have considered this ever happening. She looked down and picked at her nails, she was so scared, her hands were shaking. She looked into the sky again and thought of her baby. _Their_ baby. She thought back, 3 years earlier, when she lost the baby and the night her and Chandler came home.

_"I love you, Monica, and someday, I promise you'll be my wife." Monica heard chandler say. He kissed her cheek and left the room. Her heart melted and tears of happiness pooled on her pillow. she could tell from his voice that he was serious And she knew it wasn't over, it was far from being over._

A cold hand touched Monica's shoulder snapping her back into the present. Jack crouched next to his daughter and smiled whole heartedly. He wiped her tears that fell delicately from her eyes. She hadn't know she was crying, most likely from reminiscing.

"Darling, are you ready?" Jack asked. She nodded. He stood up and offered her his hand. She took it and Jack helped his daughter up. She slipped into her shoes and wrapped arms with her father. She grabbed some tissues in her hand before they left the room.

They walked down a hallway and saw Rachel and Phoebe, both of which were crying. Monica let go of her fathers arm and hugged her best friends. "You look so beautiful, Mon." Rachel said. "Are you ready?" Asked Phoebe. Monica nodded. Rachel handed Monica her bouquet of roses.

Jack and Monica stepped behind the girls as the doors opened. Phoebe and Rachel walked slowly into the brightly lit room. The wedding march began to play and Monica and Jack stepped through the doors

Everyone was looking at the bride, but all she could see was the man of her dreams; Chandler Bing.

_**A/N well there you have it, the end! :/**_

_** I wanted to leave on a happy note after she lost the baby. i hoped you liked this. it took a while to get perfect. and i thought 'misscarriage' was a great idea because i haven't read any like that on here and i wanted to be different... i hope it worked... well anyway, goodbye. for now :)**_


End file.
